Amusement
by kawaii kaze-chan
Summary: Tezuka, Fuji, Momoshiro, Echizen and the Golden Pair at an amusement park! Shonen-ai. Mainly FxT, but with MxR & slight OxE


Note: Hi… this is my first attempt at TeniPuri fanfiction… So please bear with me! May be a little OOC… I might have gone a little overboard while writing. But in my opinion, I don't think Tezuka is as emotionless as some writers tend to make him, so I tried to write more feelings into him, in a way. Pairings here are Fuji x Tezuka, Momo x Ryoma and Oishi x Eiji.

Disclaimer: Please, if TeniPuri belonged to me, there would be a lot less tennis playing and more funny eps!

For what was probably the millionth time that day, Tezuka found himself wondering what in the world it was that had possessed him to go along with them that day. It most definitely was _not_ his love for amusement parks or the crowds that went along with them… He also rather doubted that it was the company he was with. 

Eiji and Momoshiro's argument over which ride to go on first was starting to get on his nerves, and Ryoma's bland 'mada mada dane' response to everything they said got quite annoying after a while, especially if it didn't even fit the context of the situation. And Oishi couldn't seem to get either Eiji or Momoshiro to calm down, and the more he tried, the louder their argument got. Fuji wasn't helping either, by adding his two cents worth. Luckily, Inui and Kaidoh hadn't been able to make it that day—their excuse was something about extra training—or else with the added hisses from Seigaku's resident mamushi and constantly being watched for added data, Tezuka wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to kill someone.    

So why was he here again? Tezuka suppressed a sigh as he massaged his temple. Oh, right. Because Fuji had invited him along and insisted that he came. Damn Fuji and his way with people. Or more like his way with Tezuka, to be exact. Tezuka glanced at the light-haired boy out of the corner of his eye. Fuji had an amused smile on his face, and his hands in his pockets as he casually walked beside Tezuka, watching Eiji and Momoshiro fight it out. _Of all the people for me to fall for, why on Earth did it have to be him_?_ Tezuka thought grimly to himself. Not that there was anything wrong with Fuji, but he was… well, _Fuji_, and not exactly the easiest person get on with, considering his weird taste and sense of humor. _Well at least it wasn't Kikumaru. He probably wouldn't get it even if someone kissed him on the lips, _Tezuka thought wryly._

"Nice weather isn't it, Tezuka?"

The captain glanced down at his still-smiling companion. "Aa." And it was. The air was crisp and cool, with dried leaves scattered randomly on the ground, and a frequent autumn breeze to herald the arrival of winter in a few weeks. If they waited any longer, it would get too cold for them to go to the amusement park any more, which was why Tezuka supposed they—or rather just Eiji and Momoshiro—were all so excited. This would be their last chance to sit any rides and enjoy themselves doing something other then tennis this year. 

"I don't care! We're going on the Haunted Mansion ride first!" Eiji yelled, before grabbing Oishi's hand to pull his partner along.

"No we're not! Rollercoaster first! Come on Echizen!" Momoshiro took the smaller boy by the shoulders to push him in the direction of the rollercoaster.

"Guys, calm down. We'll get to sit all the rides eventually, anyway," Oishi said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Yes, but the rollercoaster first!" 

"The Haunted Mansion ride is _nearer!"_

"Why don't we let Tezuka choose?" At Fuji's suggestion, all eyes turned to watch the captain of the tennis team.

Tezuka glared at them. Clearing his throat, he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I don't care. I'm not sitting on either."

"But _Buchou!" Eiji wailed._

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap further down over his eyes.

"Come on Tezuka, it'll be fun," Fuji said beguilingly, shooting him another winning smile. "We're all just here to relax, ne?" Tezuka just glared right back at him.

"All right, let's go on the Haunted Mansion first, okay?" Oishi suggested wearily. Eiji cheered, pumping a fist into the air victoriously.

"What? Oishi-senpai, you have to stop giving in to your Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro exclaimed indignantly.

"But it _is nearer…" Oishi protested, a slight blush tinting his cheeks at his kouhai's comment. Tezuka sighed, hoping this wouldn't give way to another argument. He already felt a headache coming on._

Then, the group of six, led by an extremely hyper Eiji, pushed their way through the slowly-building crowd, towards the said ride. There wasn't much of a queue yet, so they didn't have to wait long for their turn. Tezuka was still adamant about not sitting the ride.

"Come on, Tezuka-buchou! Each carriage can only sit two people, so you have to ride this too, or Fuji-senpai will have to sit alone," Momoshiro cajoled. 

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply something along the lines of you-had-better-stop-this-or-you'll-be-running-laps-when-we-get-back, but it was their turn, and Eiji towed Oishi into a carriage with him, and Momoshiro and Ryoma, who was half-heartedly grumbling about being stuck with his childish senior, got into the one behind them. Fuji simply looked at Tezuka, smiling. Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and asked himself for the countless time that day why it had to be him. But in any case, he got on the ride with the prodigy next to him. 

The carriages started out at different times, the Golden Pair's first, followed by Momoshiro and Ryoma's a short while later and finally Fuji and Tezuka's after theirs. Now, as its name might suggest, the ride was basically about a haunted house. The carriages went through this dark and dreary-looking 'house', and an occasional ghoul or vampire or whatnot would suddenly pop out to scare people on the ride.

And even though sitting on this ride had been his idea, Eiji had to admit that he had been pretty scared when a glowing headless _thing_ complete with failing arms, just suddenly popped out of nowhere and loomed threateningly at them. Letting out a small 'unnya!', the acrobatics tennis player clung on to Oishi's arm, closing his eyes and half burying his head against Oishi's neck. The other half of the Golden Pair immediately put an arm around him and pulled the smaller boy closer. 

"It's okay, Eiji. It's all fake, remember? And I'm here next to you, so there's nothing to be afraid of," Oishi said reassuringly. Eiji snuggled up to his partner and, feeling safer in Oishi's embrace, cracked one eye open to watch the ghostly figures flying above them with new reassurance.

Not far behind them, it was Momoshiro that clung on to his kouhai's arm. Said junior sighed in exasperation.

"Momo-senpai, it doesn't even look real!" Ryoma exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh." It was that moment that the headless thing which had plagued the Golden Pair before them decided—actually, it was just in its mechanics to swing out in front of every carriage that passed—to appear before Momoshiro and Ryoma. Momoshiro let out a yelp and grabbed onto Ryoma more tightly. 

Ryoma sighed. "Momo-senpai, watch this." With that, he extracted himself from his senior's grasp and stood up, leaning forwards precariously in the carriage. 

"AHHHHH! NO! Echizen, you must not sacrifice yourself to the headless thing!" Momoshiro screeched, leaping forwards to drag Ryoma back down. 

Ryoma ignored him, and when the Thing passed by right next to them, he reached out and delivered a swift whack to one of its hands, as if he were executing an under-hand serve on the tennis court. The Thing wobbled dangerously, and one of the lights in its arm went out, leaving only half of its body glowing. The mechanics in the hand that Ryoma whacked got jammed, so now it only moved up and down vigorously. It looked more like it was waving cheerfully to them now. 

Momoshiro burst into laughter. Grabbing Ryoma around the waist, he pulled the younger boy back into his seat. He didn't count on the carriage giving a little jerk though, and losing their balance, they both toppled backwards into the seats, Momoshiro's arms still around the shorter boy, and Ryoma half on top of him. It seemed as if the older tennis player didn't realize what had happened though, as he was still laughing hysterically. Ryoma blushed slightly, trying to pull himself into a proper sitting position again—one that was not in Momoshiro's arms. Still chuckling to himself, Momoshiro ignored his efforts, and instead, secured an arm around Ryoma's waist, and pulled them both up into a sitting position, with Ryoma on his lap. Leaning back against the seats, he hugged the smaller boy to his chest like a pillow and rested his chin on Ryoma's head. Ryoma blinked. Then a slow blush crept its way up his neck. 

"Momo-senpai!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't do something crazy like that again," Momoshiro answered calmly, tightening his hold on the other boy. "I mean, I appreciate what you did, 'saving' me from that headless monster and all, but that was just dangerous, and I wouldn't be a good senpai if I didn't watch out for my kouhai, now, would I?" His voice was filled with mirth at that, and for some reason, it caused Ryoma's blush to deepen further. They were practically _cuddling_! Not that that wasn't a good thing… 

"M—Momo-senpai…"

"Hmmm?"

"I… dropped my cap somewhere."

"Must have fallen off when we were jolted just now. It's probably in the carriage. I'll help you look for it later, okay?"

"Aa…"

And suddenly, the ride just didn't seem as scary to either of them anymore.

Tezuka blinked. Was that thing supposed to be scary? Sure it was headless and all, but it looked more like it was waving at them, albeit jerkily. Tezuka squinted at it. Were those _sparks flying from it? Tezuka suppressed a shudder. He really didn't want to know. But maybe they should report it to the staff manning the ride. After all, it did look rather dangerous, and what if it jammed the whole ride? Then he would be stuck here with Fuji in the dark… Tezuka almost shuddered again._

"Ne, Tezuka." Tezuka could practically hear the smile in Fuji's voice. "Maybe next time we should sit in the first carriage. That way, we'll actually get to see the attractions properly… before they malfunction. The others won't mind. They're probably too absorbed in… other things, anyway. Don't you agree?" 

Tezuka eyed him out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Fuji meant something as a joke. So he decided to just let the comment slide past. But Fuji was more persistent to keep up the train of conversation.

"What ride should we go on next? Oh, right. Momo wanted the rollercoaster. I don't really feel up to rollercoasters today, though. Tezuka, will you sit the Ferris wheel with me instead?"

"…Ferris wheel…?"

The light-haired boy smiled cheerfully. "Or, we could go on the Love Boat!" Fuji paused slightly for effect, waiting for his words to sink in. He didn't have to look at Tezuka to know that he was already blushing slightly. Oh teasing his buchou was just so fun! "I went on it with Yuuta when we were younger. If I remember correctly, you can steer the boat yourself. Tezuka?" His smile widened as he looked directly at the bespectacled captain, waiting for his response.

Tezuka coughed slightly, trying not to look at him. "No," he said (rather too hastily, in Fuji's opinion). "I'm going home after this."

"But we just got here. This is our first ride," Fuji pointed out.

"I said, no," Tezuka repeated. "I told you I would come along today, but I didn't promise how long I would stay," he countered, glaring at the other boy.

Fuji paused, a pensive look passing across his features for one fleeting moment, which Tezuka would have missed amid the dark lighting of the ride had he not been glaring—or rather staring—at his tennis teammate. 

Fuji clucked his tongue. "Hmmm. Well, there _was something I was planning on doing later today, but since you're leaving so soon…"_

Tezuka subconsciously moved further away from him. Granted, Fuji's expression hadn't changed much as a serene smile still graced his lips, but perhaps it was the tone of voice in which that line was said that made Tezuka worry. After all, Fuji did have a rather strange definition of fun.

Fuji slid closer to Tezuka, eyes opening as he did so. If Tezuka didn't have his usual constraint, he would have gulped. The blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. Fuji didn't hesitate. He never did, not in tennis, and he didn't intend to start here. Leaning forward just slightly, he brushed his lips against Tezuka's in a light chaste kiss, lingering for only a second before pulling away.

Tezuka blinked in mild surprise, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He hadn't really expected Fuji to do that thought the thought might have crossed his mind once or twice… "Fuji."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

The carriage jerked slightly as it came to a halt. The ride had ended.

"We have good timing, ne Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as he got off. "Just before the ride ended…" Tezuka decided that that didn't need to be answered.

"Good timing with what, Fuji?" Eiji asked curiously, having overheard. He and Oishi had already descended their carriage and were standing near the exit. Hand in hand, Fuji noted to himself silently. There was also a hint of a blush on Oishi's face, and Eiji seemed somewhat bouncier than usual. Fuji just smiled at him Eiji opened his mouth to ask again, when a loud cry interrupted them.

 "Argh, Echizen, I can't find your hat!"

"Well, keep on looking, Momo-senpai. And hurry up before the ride starts up again."

"Can't I just buy you a new one?"

"No. It was your fault that I lost this one in the first place…" A slight smirk.

"Oh come on! Don't be unreasonable now…" Pleading eyes. "It's just a hat. And besides, don't you like me better than a hat?"

A barely noticeable blush on the younger boy's face was the only answer to his comment.

"Momo! Ochibi! We're leaving!" Eiji called from the exit, as he, Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji stepped outside, ignoring Momo's yells of how he would have waited for them had the positions been reversed.

"Shut up, Momo-senpai," Echizen reached up to pull down the brim of his cap in reflex action before he realized they still hadn't found it. Growling under his breath in irritation, he towed his senior along after the others. 

"So we don't have to look for it anymore? Yeah! I'm glad you don't have a temper, 'cause—"

"Just shut up."

"Oishi! Let's go get candy floss, nya!"

"You'll throw up the candy floss on the rollercoaster, Eiji…"

"Yeah! Rollercoaster! Echizen, I'll but you a new one if we see a hat shop on the way."

"Unnya! I don't want to sit on the rollercoaster! Oishi, nya!"

"You already had your turn picking the ride, Eiji. Let Momo have a go, all right?"

"I don't want a hat with _flowers, Momo-senpai!"_

"But, Echizen!"

"But Oishi~!"

Tezuka suppressed a groan. They were all just like children! Or maybe not Oishi so much, to be fair. He was just the kindergarten teacher. Tezuka began to countdown to when his headache would be coming on.

"So, will you be staying longer, Tezuka?" Fuji.

Wrong time to ask such a question. Tezuka didn't know if he could last another minute with these people, let alone a day.

"Please? I'll have no one else to go on rides with…."

Ah, the headache had arrived, pounding more and more fiercely at his head with each of his peers' childish comments. He just wanted to smack them all.

So why did he agree?

--END--

Note: So please tell me what you think! I really would like to know so I'll know how to improve! Thanks for reading this, kaze-chan.


End file.
